One Way Trip to Muggle Town
by KuraiBakura27
Summary: A murderer is killing off Slytherin graduates and has specifically targeted Draco Malfoy. In response, the Ministry has decided that the killer's targets must leave their magical world to live as Muggles in other countries! Warning! graphic descriptions of murders and sexual themes. Eventually DM/HG BZ/GW & HP/PP. Is complaint with all books minus epilogue in the Deathly Hallows.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any other affiliated copyrights as I am not J.K. Rowling.

All Authors Notes are at the end of the chapter and may help in understanding parts of the plot if one is unsure of my information or questions it.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was furious. Not only was he going to have to leave the wizarding world but he was going to have to live as a muggle in some godforsaken village out in the middle of nowhere in Scotland all because some deranged killer was trying to do him in.

He hit the desk in front of him hard, denting the supple dark wood with his Malfoy crested ring. The older, red haired auror sitting across from him sighed, his face ragged and sleep deprived.

"Look, Malfoy, I know this is going to be hard for you but with all the murders that have been happening, the Ministry thinks that this plan is for the best."

Draco made a noise that sounded like a mix between a snort and a derisive laugh "I need you to show me some more evidence or I will refuse to be a part of this ridiculous plan. How do I know that it is in fact as bad as you say it is?"

The man's eyebrow shot into his thinning hairline. The air in the small dark room was tense as Draco pushed his luck with the tired and annoyed auror.

"You do realize this plan simply has your safety at its heart, right?"

He sneered and nodded, replying only with "evidence."

The man exerted a sighed, "Okay then. So first off, six wizards and three witches have been murdered –brutally might I add. Not only that but the murderer had viciously raped the three witches before he killed them." The man slid over a folder with pictures of each murder but none had the names of the victims on them. Their bloody bodies mangled and faces unidentifiable and lifeless as the investigators moved around them in search of more evidence to solve this revolting crime. A shiver ran down Draco's spine. Even after all the death he had seen, it still bothered him to see it, especially when it was so gruesomely done.

"So far every one of them has had this pinned to their chest and not through their clothes mind you." He gave Draco another picture, this one with a pin –still stuck through the skin on one of the bodies –that slowly flashed between different pictures, much like the badges Draco made to make fun of Potter and Weasley with during their school years.

The first picture was of the Slytherin house crest that slowly morphed into a Dark Mark. Then it changed into a picture of the Hogwarts crest without the Slytherin section, only showing the three remaining houses arranged into a triangle formation. Finally it moved to the last part, "Three down, One hundred and eight to go"; the wizard picture moved again as the pin shifted its words back to the Slytherin crest.

Draco felt disgusted. Sliding the pictures back to the red haired man, his stomach did a back flip as he thought of the prospects.

"We have thought long and hard on where this number is coming from and what it might mean. We think we have narrowed it down, and based on which years each of these victims graduated from Hogwarts, the options have been narrowed to the students who graduated in the years 1992 through 2000 as being the one hundred and eleven that the badge spoke of."

Draco's eyebrow cocked as he gave the man a look of skepticism, but in a small section of his mind, there was some worry.

The man sighed once again and said, "Look Malfoy, I know it seem preposterous that it correlates like that but those years together are the only ones that the number of students added up to one eleven and someone from each of those years has died. It was the only thing we could think of that even slightly matched the evidence we've collected so far."

"So why this bloody fucked up plan?" The man scowled at Draco's colourful use of language but answered anyway.

"We aren't sending every one of the one hundred and two away like this. Just the ones who have the Dark Mark or flaunted that they were trying to get it, as well as anyone you were close to in Slytherin in your years at school."

The sneer never left his face while he listened. "And why is that exactly?"

"Almost everyone targeted so far has had the Dark Mark or had been trying to obtain it during the Second War, and for the ones who haven't had it or haven't tried to get it, they have been friends and acquaintances of yours from any of these years. Including your daring escape from the murderer two months ago and last night, five have managed to escape. Your friends Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini survived attacks, as well as Marcs Flint and Astoria Greengrass. You were the first one to be attacked and are the only one who has been attacked twice; the attacks were spaced close together as well. None of the others who have survived have been attacked again; although, we believe it will eventually happen. So we have come to speculate that the murderer has particularly targeted you for whatever reason. We are not sure why as of yet."

Draco's pale face bordered on sickly grey as the information sunk in. However, as soon as the shock hit, the anger took over.

"Then why the fuck do I have to live as a bloody muggle in some gods awful dump of a Scotland town without my fucking wand!? Wouldn't it be easier for the bleeding wanker to kill me without my magic!? Are you tossers trying to get me fucking taken out!? This whole sodding idea is right mad!" Draco had stood up during his tirade, knocked his chair to the floor, and turned his fists to the wall behind him.

"Are you quite done?" The auror had sat peacefully through the whole outburst and quietly asked him this.

Draco flipped his chair back up right and heaved a sigh as he reluctantly nodded, setting back down with a huff.

"First of all, who said anything about Scotland? Second of all, we will be assigning you a –personal bodyguard –of sorts. Third of all, no Mr. Malfoy, we most certainly are not trying to get you killed by any means. We are trying everything in our power to keep you and the others safe. We believe this murderer is trying to start a kind of new revolution to wipe out pure –bloods and in particular to wipe out the Slytherin house from Hogwarts altogether."

Draco was at a loss for words for a moment trying to process that his involvement with Voldemort would come back around to bite him in the arse in this manner. It was a sobering thought.

"So if not Scotland, where? And who is my body guard to be?" He wasn't going to question why someone would try and wipe out pure –bloods, not after everything that happened with the Second Wizarding War.

Just then a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes opened the door and walked into the little room. The auror looked visibly relieved at having back up to deal with Draco.

She looked familiar to Draco but he couldn't remember where he could have met her before; she wasn't a previous conquest, that's for sure, he would have remembered that. She turned to him and smiled cheerfully. "We're trying to keep you away from a killer, Mr. Malfoy, not offer you up on a plate. If we left you out in the middle of Scotland of all places, without your wand, that's just what you'd be, an offering. No, the best thing to do is to get you out of the British Isles, and quickly."

"Malfoy, this is Fay Dunbar." The older auror motioned to the new woman. She giggled slightly as Draco looked thoughtfully at her.

"We went to school together; same year. I was in Gryffindor."

"She's one of our best aurors here along with Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and a few others."

"Thank you, Mr. Collins. Do you have any other questions, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco groaned. He did _not_ want to be stuck with Weaselbee as a body guard. "So is there any bloody chance that it would be easier to place me in another wizarding community outside the U.K. than to take away my magic? And please tell me Weasley isn't going to be my guard!"

Fay spoke up. "No, more than likely if the killer finds out we moved any of their targets out of the country, they will first try the magical communities of other countries. And as for guards, we are trying to keep as many aurors here as we possibly can as a precaution and to continue the investigation but we will have some as guards. We don't have too many Hit Wizards either, you know. Mind you, we also have had volunteers for the guard who are not aurors but are exceptionally talented at the art of magical defense and offense. So I can't say for certain that it won't be Mr. Weasley but knowing your histories with each other, it is unlikely that he will be chosen for you."

Draco sighed in relief. At least Weasel King wouldn't be his guard. "But what of my wand? Why can't I, at least, have that?"

The male auror, Mr. Collins, sighed once again; obviously this man needed a kip after dealing with Draco. "Unfortunately Mr. Malfoy, wands give off a magical pulse when used. This pulse can be tracked –kind of like a Muggle GPS –and we have reason to believe that the murderer is able to do this. It's complex magic –almost impossible for even the most talented wizards and witches to use. However, we think we are dealing with a truly capable wizard here."

Draco was unsure of what a GPS was or even if he wanted to know, but he did understand that this murderer was a little bit more dangerous than he had originally thought them to be.

He paused and looked at Draco, almost as if sizing him up. "Nevertheless, we will be leaving your wand in the care of your guard, so if the situation ever calls for its use, your guard will be able to give it back to you. But," he stopped again, giving Draco a hard glare, "for this reason, you will not know who your guard is. Some here trust you, others don't, and we'd hate for you to overtake your guard just to get your wand back."

Mr. Collins pushed his chair back hard, the feet scrapping the floor roughly. He nodded to Fay, "I need a break, do you care?" and without waiting for her answer, he walked out slamming the door behind him.

If Draco was surprised by his actions, he didn't let it show. Looking at Fay, he raised an eyebrow in question.

Fay suppressed an awkward, uncomfortable giggle at the situation. "Don't mind him, Mr. Malfoy… he –he had a daughter who died during the Second War… She was in Slytherin, a fifth year when we were in seventh… she wanted to stay behind to fight and… he wants to blame someone but he doesn't have the heart to blame you like he wants to… he just doesn't know what to do, and now that Slytherins are dying, he feels even more guilty for wanting to blame someone."

Draco swallowed his heart as it came up the back of his throat. Quietly he asked, "What was her name?"

"Aoife Collins."

Draco let the silence permeate for a moment in respect before clearing his throat. "So how exactly is my guard supposed to guard me if I don't know who they are?"

Fay cleared her own throat and shifted back to her happier demeanor. "You will only know that your guard is someone that you will be in close contact with everyday. They will be using either strong glamour charms or a Polyjuice potion to change their appearance. This is for your safety and theirs. You will also be using Polyjuice. If you refuse, your guard will administer a glamour charm every morning. So either way you will not look like yourself while out of the country. It's for your own safety!"

Draco groaned again. Of course, he wasn't even going to get to look like himself! "Will my guard know who I am? What if they have some sort of vendetta against me, too? And please tell me that I still get to be male for Merlin's sake!"

Fay giggled again; she really was too chipper sometimes. "No, Mr. Malfoy, your guard will only know that they are protecting a Slytherin and that's about it. Remember, most of the guards volunteered for this position and have been interviewed under the influence of Veritaserum to find out what their reasoning was behind their volunteering and if they planned on doing their job right. And yes, you will still get to be male. We really didn't think you'd go for it if you thought you had to be a girl for any indefinite amount of time."

"There's another thing, how long do you think this will take? I do have a job, you know. I don't just live off the Malfoy wealth." Draco haughtily leaned back in his chair turning his nose up just ever so slightly.

Once again, she giggled, "Well, hopefully it won't take to very long, but we won't be bring you lot back home 'til the murderer has been apprehended, alive or otherwise. And it could possibly take months. However, for anyone who accepts the Ministry's offer of protection, their jobs will be notified that the person in question has been chosen to have mandatory Ministry training in whatever field seems appropriate for their job and that the employer in question must give them paid leave of absence."

Draco paused for a moment, taking in all the information he had received since he had been brought in to this room. The only logical thing his mind could think of would be to take the Ministry's offer. The situation seemed to boil down to either staying here and quite certainly getting attacked again or leaving the country on somewhat decent conditions even if they were a little odd and ridiculous. He took his time but eventually he nodded his approval of their complicated plan. "So where to then?"

Fay smiled widely, "Well, we are waiting to see who all is going to accept our offer before we move anyone out. We haven't planned on letting you lot know where you're heading to because if one of you are found out, we don't want the killer to be able to sift through your memories for the others locations. But if you have any objections to any place around the world, let just know, and we can try to accommodate you but it's not a guarantee that you won't be placed there. We do want you to be somewhat happy though, as long as it doesn't interfere with keeping you safe."

She paused for a moment as she stood up, grabbing the pictures and placing them back in folder they came in. Draco stood up with her and followed her over to the door.

"We will notify you if any new important information arises but we will have to keep the communications to a minimum, just in case. You will be allowed to go back to your home shortly, to set up for a long trip and to collect a few small things –no clothes or any large though, clothes will be provided. And an auror will accompany you there. When you're done you will be brought back here and –"

Draco cut her off. "Will I be able to see Blaise and Pansy before we leave?"

For the first time since he had seen her here, she looked uncertain. "Possibly," her brow creased as she thought, "I will have to ask. We may be able to get you special permission to see them before any of you leave." Her face brightened again, "We can certainly try!"

Fay opened the door and Draco made to follow her out but she stopped short and turned back around to Draco, her face the picture of complete seriousness. "Just so you know, you were a right git in school…"

Draco frowned, surely that wasn't all she had to say to him.

"But I felt for you during sixth year… you looked terribly depressed and I knew all you needed was a different perspective on the world around you… but I knew you wouldn't accept that, not then at least… and yes I know now what was happening then but I knew then and I know now, all you need is someone who is going to make you want see things outside of your comfort zone, Malfoy," her smile came back as she continued, "And I hope you can find that person one day soon!"

She walked on out, still smiling happily but Draco stayed behind, still thinking about what she said.

At first, he thought maybe she was trying to come on to him, but she didn't seem the type –not that he'd take her up on the offer, he was a little too pick for that. Then he thought about sixth year. He was depressed then, and he'd never thought that anything could've changed that that year. But maybe she was right maybe he should have tried to look at the situation from others point of view. Maybe he would've seen how bad the idea was, how stupid it was. Lots of people died because of the things he did during that time and the times after. But now there was no way to change it. Sure, he thought a little differently now. He knew he wasn't a great person, but he still held himself as a higher standard of wizard. But was that really even true? Was he sure that he was truly any better than someone like Granger for example?

He shook his head and walked on out of the doorway. Thinking like that hurt his already overly tired head. Last night's getaway did a number on his mind and he blamed it for his queer thoughts today.

Strolling back out to the main room of the building, Draco was met with Fay again. This time she was accompanied by a different auror than Mr. Collins.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is Ms. Tegan Evans, she will be accompanying you to your home. But please remember, we don't have much time and if you do wish to see Mr. Zabini and Ms. Parkinson before you lot leave, it's best to get back as quickly as possible so that the meeting may be arranged."

Tegan nodded to Draco in a curt but refined manner. Her black framed glasses had slid down her nose as her steady blue eyes stared him down. And with her black hair cut at her chin, she certainly had the air of a Ravenclaw about her.

"Don't forget what I said earlier Mr. Malfoy. At least think about it." Fay said her peace and left Draco with the auror in front of him.

"Shall we?" Tegan asked, holding her hand out expectantly in a request to do a side –along apparition with Draco. She was cute, he'd give her that. He grabbed her hand and in a second he felt that unsettling feeling at the pit of his stomach and a loud cracking sound in the air as they seemed to disappear.

They arrived in the middle of his personal section of the Malfoy manor. It hadn't changed much since last night, the grey walls were covered in scorch marks and scratches from the fight with the killer and the mahogany furniture was still overturned. Quickly letting go of her hand, Draco moved about the room, wanting to hurry back to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in order to see his friends before they were all shipped off to who knows where. However, the door to his suite was suddenly thrown open.

Tegan immediately threw a strong stunning spell at the intruder but it was quickly deflected by one Lucius Malfoy.

"Glad to see the Ministry is using such 'skilled' aurors to protect my son" Lucius sneered as Narcissa followed in behind.

"It would have been unwise to use a painful spell on one who may potentially be 'innocent', would you not agree, Mr. Malfoy?" Tegan threw the sarcasm right back.

Lucius ignored the auror for now, choosing to save Draco from Narcissa as she excessively coddled her son.

"They are taking care of this, yes?" she questioned Draco, having grabbed him in a squeezing hug.

"Yes, mum. They are going to keep me hidden away for awhile until the murderer can be caught." Draco hugged her back tightly as well.

Lucius scoffed, "Why do you need to be hidden? Obviously you are much more competent than they are seeing as you have fended them off twice now. I am sure it would not pose a problem for you to do it again."

It was Tegan's turn to sneer, "This killer is quite apt at what they do. Draco is luck to have lived twice. Count your blessings, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco moved throughout the room while the acerbic witch and wizard continued their exchange. He looked for a few small trinkets, books and other things he deemed necessary and quickly shrunk them down and placed them into a small green pull string bag at his side. It was the first thing he had successfully placed an undetectable extension charm on.

"Here take this, too. Don't question it, just take it. I know you don't have much time before you must leave." Narcissa handed Draco a small black box, which he quickly shrunk down and placed in his bag.

He shared a small smile with her, "Thanks mum." Suddenly the room became doused with sadness and even Lucius, who had stopped his banter with Tegan, gave his son an emotion filled hug.

"I know we don't say this often but we love you, Draco. Please keep safe. I would give up anything in the world to keep you safe, but I can't be there with you now, so do you mother and father a favour and keep yourself safe. Please." His mum was on the verge of tears and Lucius grabbed his shoulder in a comforting grasp.

"I know, mum, and trust me, I will. I love you both as well." Draco's face was set with grim lines as he kissed his mother's cheek, feeling warm tears as he did. He gave Lucius a meaningful look and headed back to Tegan who was waiting on him.

Standing there looking at his saddened parents in the shambles that had been his room, Draco felt his heart well up into his throat, just like it had earlier when he had heard Mr. Collins tragic story.

"This isn't it, you know… this isn't goodbye… I will be back. I promise." He wouldn't let his parents suffer like Mr. Collins did every day. This was the first time Draco truly felt remorseful for what he had put parents through with his actions during his time serving and supporting the Dark Lord.

Slowly, he grabbed Tegan's hand and felt the telltale nausea along with the bone cracking sound of apparition as he got one more glance of his parents, possibly for the last time in his short existence.

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

The year this story takes place is approximately 2003. And I am trying to keep with everything minus the epilogue from the last book.

My number of students comes from an interview with J.K. Rowling where she commented that there were approximately forty kids that entered in Harry's year. That divided by four houses is about ten kids per house give or take a few each year for nine years; I decided that one hundred and eleven was a pretty decent number for nine years worth of Slytherins. Remember, having magic is supposed to be a rare thing and the communities in each country should have small numbers.

Mr. Collins, his daughter, and Tegan Evans are my own personal creations. There are not many identified aurors and I needed some names to go with my story.

By the way!** Any and all reviews are welcome!** Feel free to let me know about any mistakes or anything I could do to make my story better! This is only my second published story on here after all!


End file.
